1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning and beautifying equipment, and more particularly to portable machines for cleaning and beautifying exterior surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
More than 20 years ago, a device was marketed to help an individual wash an automobile. It included a brush fixed at one end of a long handle, and a garden hose connection at the other end of the handle. The brush was circular and had an open center. In the center, there was a wheel with a brush on it and which was propelled by water flowing from the garden hose through the handle to the brush. But as soon as the brush hit the surface to be washed, it would stop rotating, and was no more effective than the fixed brush around it. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved scrubbing apparatus.
Described briefly, the illustrated embodiment of the invention includes: a handle with a fitting for connection to an external pressurized water supply; a hand receiver on the handle with a water flow control; a rotatable wheel at an end of the handle remote from the control and having surface scrubbing elements thereon; a distribution nozzle moveable in the handle to direct high velocity of water discharge onto the wheel; and a discharge direction control associated with the nozzle and operable to direct discharge from the nozzle onto the wheel at selectable radii relative to the wheel rotational axis for wheel speed, direction and torque control.